Fantasy Big Brother 2009
This will be the first series of the fictional series Online Big Brother. Ten housemates are currently in the purpose-built Big Brother House in Sunset Valley. The series will begin on Thursday 28 May 2009 and run for 7 weeks until 17 July. thumb|300px|left|The Opening Sequence for the Series Weekly Summary Housemates León Leon Fernandez is a 21 year old model from Los Angeles. Originally from Buenos Aires, his family moved to Miami when he was 14. His mother is Canadian and his father is Argentinian. Currently, he is dating a 19 year old Brazilian girl. Marija Marija Šerifović is a singer from Serbia. She came into the media spotlight when she won the Eurovision Song Contest 2007. She claims that coming out was one of the hardest experiences of her life. Her father disowned her, but her mother was supportive, saying she was okay with it as long as her music career wasn't affected. After winning the Eurovision Song Contest, she turned her attention to politics, where she didn't fare well due to her political views being different to those of her fans. Now, she has decided to take a break from Europe and to take part in the Big Brother social experiment in order to escape the greater scandal. Mausumi Mausumi Sandeep was from Ahmedabad, India but moved to Kansas with her family because of her father, a US Navy Sergeant. Her mother is an Indian model. Mausumi is the only girl and youngest of five children in her family. She has just completed her degree in mass communications in Journalism at Wichita State University and presently she is a freelance writer. She currently resides in Haysland, Kansas, aged 22. Melissa Melissa Jones is an 23 year old waitress from Santa Monica. She claims to have dated over 50 soccer and football players and is currently dating a San Diego Chargers player. She claims to always be independent but will use her boyfriends' credit cards for shopping all the time. She says her passions are shoes and handbags and would do anything to own any expensive handbag. She was ejected on Day 6 for constant rule breaking. Michael Michael D (full surname unknown) is 19, but his date of birth, birthplace and ethnicity are not known because he was left in an alley-way of New York City when he was an infant. He was found by his adoptive parents in 1990. Currently, he has an on-again, off-again relationship with his biological father and trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life. He came on Big Brother because he is an avid fan of the show and to prove to his friends and family that he can do this. Raymond Raymond Joe Seff is a part-English, part-Moroccan model from London. He was born exactly where the Equator and the Prime Meridian cross. At age 12, he graduated with honours at his school in England. He was sent to a school in Spain for his high school education. For college, he took up a major in applied mathematics in Paris. After graduating, he worked at an insurance firm. Now at age 21, he is currently dating and owns a dog. He was evicted on Day 16 with 44.4% of the public vote. Rhian Rhian Denise Ramos Howell is an 18 year old Welsh-Filipino actress. She is the daughter of Gareth Howell, a Welsh subject currently working in Thailand, and Clara Ramos, a Bicol native. At age 15, Howell began modelling and was noticed by a movie producer when working in a commercial for McDonald's. Her best known role is Leah in Captain Barbell. She also appears in Lupin. Rhonda Rhonda Burns is 92, the oldest person ever to compete in a reality show. She is originally from Israel, but moved to America when she was 19. In the 1960s, she won a Nobel Prize and has appeared in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gone_with_the_Wind_(film) Gone With the Wind] as an extra. Ron Ron Daniels is a 25 year old teacher from London. He was born in 1984 to a fashion designer and a male model. He said that he was a bit of a womanizer in his teenage years. Currently, he works as a fashion teacher and he is married. On Day 8, he was evicted from the House. Tim Tim Sapporo is a 21 year old university student originally from Osaka. He was born into a typical Japanese family and grew up as a wealthy but unspoiled boy. He is currently residing in Princetown, New Jersey as he is in his 3rd year at university there. He speaks many languages such as Japanese, Spanish, English, French and German. Violet Violet Evangeline Blaque is a 19 year old from Los Angeles. She originated from a rich family in France, but she never thought that money would be compatible with her. Her parents died when she was 15. When she was 18, she took a course in fashion designing. Her last boyfriend broke up with her as she wanted to enter the Big Brother House. She says she is childish, terribly emotional and scared of change. She also says she is scared of what her attitude does to her and has at one time been called "Crazy" after a mood swing attacked her in a public place. Nominations Table Full details of everyone's nominations will be released after the series.